


Fuck Off Dean!

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Dean, Dean is a jerk, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Sam and Tori get busy and Dean is a troll.  Cas is perfectly Cas.
Relationships: Sam & Tori, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Fuck Off Dean!

Stumbling out of the bar, Victoria slammed into the solid wall of Dean’s back as he stopped short. “Where’s the car? WHERE’S THE CAR?” he shouted looking around the almost empty parking lot. “Dude, relax. It’s at the motel. We walked here” Sam laughed. “Oh yeah. I was gonna do murder” Dean turned and flashed a lopsided grin at them. “Dumbass. I think I broke my nose on you. Is my nose broke?” she turns to Sam for inspection. “Nope. You’re fine. Let’s get moving” Sam yawned. Tori growled at Dean and shoved him out of her way. “Don’t start your shit with me, Half-Pint” he warned, “You’re dangerous under normal circumstances, but you’re drunk and can’t fight me in those shoes.” She looked down at her fee, perfectly pedicured toes peeped out from tall black heels, then looked back up at him, “Think I can’t fight you in my fuck-me shoes? I can fight you. I can fight you ALL OVER YOUR FACE!” Dean threw his head back as laugher roared from him, “All over my face! Ahahahaha! All over my face! I don’t even know what that means but I betchya can’t!” She lunged at Dean but Sam caught her in one long arm before she could make contact and do any damage. “You’re feisty tonight. We should go back in and get you laid” Dean offered, suddenly all business. He stepped back towards the door but Sam already had Tori riding on his back through the parking lot. “Later, loser!” she called back to Dean. 

Sam felt her legs tighten around his waist and turned his head, “Alright? Need to get down?” Her warm breath tickled his neck, “I’m great, Sam.” Between his giant hands holding her legs firmly and the bouncing she was doing against his back with each step he took, Tori’s pussy was screaming for attention. Sam suddenly popped her up higher on his back and when her pussy hit his back, she gasped. “Sorry!” he said quickly. “No, no. I’m okay, but Sam?” she said, whispering in his ear so that Dean wouldn’t hear. “Yeah?” he asked. “Let’s ditch Dean so you can fuck me” she purred. Sam stopped dead in his tracks just as Dean shouted “HOT DOGS!” and took off down the block to the cart on the corner. “I’ve seen you watching me. I want you too, Sam” she said, gripping his shoulders tightly. “You’re drunk, Tori, so, we can’t” he sighed regretfully, his fingers digging into the flesh behind her knees. She licked his earlobe, “We’re both drunk and we both want it.” Sam watched Dean jogging down the street and backtracked a few feet into the alley they’d just passed.

He carefully set Tori on her feet and spun her around. “You sure you want this?” he asked towering over her petite 5’4” frame. “I want you to fuck me right now, Sam Winchester. Is that enough consent for you?” she groaned, delighting in the feel of the hand cupping her throat, thumb grazing her chin. He moved much more quickly than someone his size should be able to and in seconds he had her standing on a crate against the wall, skirt up over her hips and was tucking her wet panties into his pants pocket. Now almost eye level with each other, Sam pulled himself free of his pants and pumped his length. Tori’s eyes flew wide with surprise, “Sam!” A low chuckle rumbled from his chest, “I know but you wanted it and now you’re gonna take it.” She felt her center quiver at his words. “Gotta be quick” Sam said add hoisted her right leg up and draped it over his arm, baring her pussy to him. “Mmmm, that’s a pretty pussy. Keep quiet now” he warned and thrust his cock into her in one long, deep motion. “Saaaaam” she moaned into his shoulder as she stretched to accommodate him. It burned and ached and throbbed. She’d never seen a man so big, let along felt one inside her. “Jesus. You’re like heaven” he groaned and snapped his hips, making her grunt. In seconds she lost the ability to form words as he plowed into her hard and fast. 

“Oh, heeeyyy” she heard Dean’s voice from the entrance of the alley. The moment her eyes landed on him, she exploded around Sam. She was in a dark alley, behind a seedy bar, enjoying the most intense orgasm of her life on her friend’s gigantic cock while his brother watched and she fucking loved it. “Ha! Give it to her, Sammy!” Dean called and stuffed more hotdog in his mouth. He tilted his head to get a better angle and his face scrunched up. “Dude, umm nope, can’t unsee that. Hey, Sammy, your dick is crazy! Gotta get that in a medical journal or something! Ha!” Dean called over, clearly impressed with himself. “FUCK OFF, DEAN!” Sam shouted. 

Dean disappeared, still chuckling as he went. Sam dropped his forehead to Tori’s, “You okay? You’re squeezing me so tight!” “Keep fucking, Sam. I want to feel you come” she panted. “You want my come? Want it here in this alley?” he asked, hips snapping harder. “Fuck, yes! I’ve wanted you for so long” she confessed. “So much time wasted. Not letting you go now. You’re mine” he growled. “Sam. Tori.” Castiel greeted them with a concerned voice, inches away. “CAS!” she shrieked and instantly came again. Sam froze in place as Tori spasmed around his cock. “Cas. Personal space and go away” Sam sneered. Sighing in frustration the angel pressed two fingers on Sam’s forehead and replied, “Dean prayed for me. He says there is something wrong with your penis, though aside from its unusually large size, you seem to be fine. I’m not detecting any illness anywhere.” Sam hissed as Tori’s pussy continued to clench around him. 

Dean’s howling laughter made Cas grimace. “I fear this is one of your brother’s jokes. I’ll leave you to finish copulating, but you should find a better location in the future. This is the sort of thing I’ve come to expect from your brother, Sam” and Cas stalked down the alley towards Dean. Sam took a long, steadying breath before pulling himself free of Tori and lowering her leg. “No, Sam, please” she whimpered. “Tomorrow I’ll try and wrap my head around what just happened, and we’re definitely going talk about your enjoyment at being watched, but right now, I’m getting us our own room so I can fuck in peace” he vowed helping her down from the crate and straightening her skirt. Giggling, she held her hand out, “Panties?” Sam shook his head, “They’re mine now.” They came back out onto the street and found Dean and Cas at the hot dog cart where Dean was loading up another two dogs with chili and cheese. 

At the motel, Sam pulled Dean aside. “Hey, I’m sorry, but in a couple of years, you’ll laugh at this” Dean chuckled. “Dean, you can fuck with me all you want, but NEVER pull anything like that with her again” Sam said, stepping into Dean’s personal space. “Yeah, okay man” Dean agreed, “You got it bad for her, don’t you?” Sam sighed and said “Just go apologize to Tori AND Cas. I’m going to get another room.” 

-

Tori heard Sam open the bathroom door and smiled. He stepped into the shower and pressed his back against her. “Thought we could use a fresh start” she sighed as Sam’s hands slipped around her waist to cup her breasts. “Good idea. I brought our bags over. Cas will keep Dean in check. Did he apologize?” Sam asked making her squeal when he pinched her nipples. Head falling back to his chest she said, “Yes. Said he’s sorry and he wouldn’t have done it if he realized you got ‘hit in the feels’. I told him you’re a good man and that’s why you got angry.” Sam turned her around and lowered his face to hers, “I did get hit in the feels. Hard.” He kissed her for the first time, there in the shower, steamy and wet and deep. He’d given her the two most incredible orgasms of her life not forty minutes ago, but it was this kiss that truly rocked her. When he pulled his lips away, she followed a few inches before realizing he was standing at full height again and she’d never reach. “You clean?” he grinned down at her. “Mmhmm” she answered, head all fuzzy with desire. “Out you go. I’ll be quick” he promised. 

His face was different. She’d known the Winchesters for years, started living in the bunker eight months ago and she’d seen them in just about every situation imaginable, but this was new to her. She’d never seen Sam content before. He was always working on something. Looking for the next case, reading up on lore to stay fresh, research, working out, all of it was designed to move forward, to keep forging ahead. He even researched on his laptop while they watched movies in the Dean Cave. Sam’s face right there in that shower told her that he wanted nothing more than to be with her in this moment. “You’re hitting me in the feels too, Sam” she said and slipped out of the shower. 

While Sam washed, Tori toweled off and pulled out her hair dryer. She was sitting on the end of bed, lost in thought with her hair flipped upside down when Sam’s feet appeared on the floor in front of her. She clicked off the dryer and flipped her long line of hair up and over her back. “Mmmm. Look at that” she grinned and slid off the bed to her knees. Sam’s cock was like iron in front her eyes. “So long and fat. Not sure how you drag this thing around all the time” she said in wonder, fingers dancing along his length and balls. “It’s not always in this condition” he reminded her. She pouted up at him, “That’s terrible. We need to work on that.” She flicked her tongue over the head and around before sucking it in. Sam jolted, sucking in a breath of air. He plunged his hands into Tori’s hair, cupping her head as he slid his cock deep into her mouth. He felt himself tap the back of her throat and she gagged lightly. She gripped his ass tightly, not letting him pull away. “Fuck, you’re amazing” he groaned as she softened her throat, edging him in deeper. He stood still, giving her control. She slid him in and out until she was able to take him to the root, lips pressing against his body. “Jesus, Tori, you have to stop” he gasped, his legs shaking lightly. She moaned and suckled him softly as she released him. 

Sam stumbled back and leaned on the dresser. “Get on the bed. Open your legs for me” he ordered, watching her closely as she rose to her feet. “You’re such a beauty” he marveled. Lush curves, long dark hair caressing her full, heavy breasts. His mouth fell open as she turned and climbed on the bed, crawling to the center, ass slowly swaying back and forth. He’d never wanted a woman the way he wanted her. It was scaring the hell out of him, but he knew he was powerless to stop it. He might have been able to continue with a friendship indefinitely but that ended the moment he stepped into the alley with her. She rolled to her back and settled on the pillows. “Legs” he reminded her. Grinning she challenged him, “What if I made you force them open?” Sam’s eyebrows lifted and a slow smile spread over his face. “That will be fun to explore, but I’ll want you at home where I can tie you down” he answered walking to the end of the bed. “Oh” she squeaked. “Like that idea?” he asked. “I didn’t think I would, but you’re making it sound enticing. Is that your thing?” she asked as he climbed halfway onto the bed. He peppered kisses along her leg, creeping slowly upwards as her muscles turned to jelly and her legs fell flat against the bed. “Haven’t tried it, but I think I’d like to see you tied to my bed” he bit the inside of her thigh. “Fuuuuck” she groaned. 

Sam settled his shoulders between her legs and placed his hands at the tops of her thighs. “So pretty” he whispered, breath ghosting over her pussy which was glistening with her excitement. The second Sam’s tongue touched her, her head pressed into the pillows as her hips tried to arch up, stopped by his powerful hands. She tasted like tangy honey and he knew he’d never want to taste another woman. He lapped at her length over and over until she was shaking, hands fisted in the bedspread, breasts wiggling on her chest as she shuddered in pleasure. He slipped two fingers into her heat and sucked her clit into his lips. She lost her mind, screaming his name as she came hard. His hands slipped under her hips letting her freely ride his face and fingers through it. He stayed there, suckling her until she pulled at his hair, “Sam, please fuck me. Please. I need your cock. I need you.” 

Sam lunged up her body, “I’m a little wound up. Tell me if it’s too much.” She linked her hands around his neck as he positioned himself at her opening. “I’m a little sore. You’re a big boy, Sam” she whispered as he lowered his mouth to her. He nodded and took her lips, groaning as he sunk himself in, feeling her open up and grip him tightly. His thrusts were steady and deep and everything she needed. “You’re filling me up, Sam. You’re so hard. I’ve never felt anything like you” she gasped. “Come for me, baby. Let me feel it. Yes, just like that! Squeeze my cock” he cooed into her ear as she fell over the edge. “Sam, give it to me” she cried out. “Not yet” he growled and shifted up to his knees up, pulling her into the space between his thighs. The new angle sent him deeper and pressed him against her g-spot. She felt him rubbing her there and a slow heat started to build. “Sam…what are you doing to me?” she moaned. She was just coming down and he was going to send her over again. “One more, baby. Let me see it. I’m with you” he said, struggling to hold back. Sam watched in awe as her back arched off the bed and she let loose a primal cry. “Fuck, you’re squirting all over me. That’s it, baby. Come all over me” his hips faltered and he pumped her full of his come. 

Sam sat with his cock buried inside Tori until he could breathe again. “Stay here. I’ll bring a washcloth” he sighed and shifted back. She whined at the loss of him. Chuckling he hopped off the bed and walked to the sink next to the bathroom. She watched as he cleaned himself up and came back with a warm cloth. She hissed when he worked his way to her pussy. “Ooo, tender?” he winced. She nodded, eyes drooping with sleepiness. Sam pulled the blankets back then scooped her up slid her into the sheets. By the time he tossed away the cloth and clicked off the lights, she was asleep. He crept into the bed and tucked up behind her. “Goodnight, baby” he whispered and kissed her shoulder. “Love you, too” she mumbled in her sleep. He knew he was a goner and couldn’t be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I don't write a lot of Sam fic, but I'm open to ideas. If you have any ideas you'd like me to try for Sam or Dean (no Wincest please), let me know! I love comments!


End file.
